1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch detection device capable of detecting an approaching external object, and a display device with a touch detection function and an electronic apparatus that include the touch detection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attention has been paid to a touch detection device referred to as so-called a touch panel, capable of detecting an object approaching externally. The touch detection device is combined with a display device, for example, and used for inputting information by displaying various types of images to be input on the display device. Combining the touch detection device with the display device may achieve inputting information without an input device such as a keyboard, a mouse, or a keypad.
Examples of touch detection type of a touch detection device include an optical type, a resistance type, and an electrostatic capacitance type. An electrostatic capacitance type touch detection device has a relative simple configuration and achieves low power consumption. The touch detection device is required to detect an approach or a touch of an object as reliably as possible. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2012-43275 (JP-A-2012-43275) discloses a technology for correcting variation in an input detection signal by providing a correction electrode and a correction detection electrode on positions having no influence of a finger touching the surface for operation.
With the technology disclosed in JP-A-2012-43275, drive voltages are sequentially supplied to drive lines, and then drive voltages are supplied to the correction electrode. Since this generates a time difference between detection of the object and correction of the input detection signal, there is a possibility that the object cannot be surely detected.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a touch detection device, a display device with a touch detection function, and an electronic apparatus capable of suppressing reduction of detection accuracy of an approach or a touch of an object.